Skapokon
Skapokon, también conocido como Nostalgia Skapokon, es un robot analizador, creador y protagonista de la webserie de reseñas Retropokon, además de sus spin-offs Hora de Anticine y El Lado Luminoso de los Fans. Biografía Origen Skapokon fue creado por el doctor Talgo, junto a otros tres robots: Wai, Sir Pokon, y Megazak. El doctor los construyó con propósitos de gran amplitud, pero por desgracia para él resultaron un completo fracaso: sólo logró conseguir que hablaran. Para colmo, el doctor Pandemia intentó utilizarlos para acceder al Mundo de los Sueños, e iniciar una Era Onírica. Talgo logró evitarlo, enviando a sus robots a remotos lugares, de forma que perdieron sus recuerdos sobre sus orígenes, mientras él se encerró en una dimensión desconocida a la que solo podrían acceder sus creaciones cuando estuvieran preparadas. El inicio de las reseñas Skapokon vagó sin rumbo hasta establecerse en una casa sencilla, donde con el tiempo su personalidad fue definiéndose. Consultaba a diario Internet, donde veía diversos vídeos dedicados a videojuegos, películas y reseñas. Concretamente, marcaron influencia en él dos series de reseñas particulares: El Crítico de la Nostalgia, y Rareza Jugable. Estas series marcarían posteriormente su sentido del humor. El primero amago de hablar de videojuegos en Internet fue en un blog llamado Pixfans, donde todo el mundo hablaba de videojuegos. Así que intentó escribir un artículo sobre videojuegos que a él le gustaban pero al resto del mundo no. Pero debido a varios motivos (incluyendo el nick Yellow-Kirby que había decidido usar para el blog) el artículo no fue aceptado. Debido a esta y a la influencia de las series que veía en Youtube, decidió iniciar una serie de vídeos propios, dedicados a las reseñas. Ya que el tema principal iba a ser hablar sobre videojuegos antiguos, la serie obtuvo el nombre Retropokon. Con la idea preparada, compró un edificio entero para poder grabar sus reseñas, y así nació Retropokon. El primer episodio, Top 14 Videojuegos que a mí me gustan, pero los demás odian (basado en el artículo que había intentado publicar en Pixfans), se emitió un 14 de marzo de 2013. Aún con errores, marcó el inicio de su serie y estableció el tono de esta. Pero antes de crear su segundo episodio, realizó un episodio crossover con Aitor Molina, de quién se haría amigo con el tiempo, para hablar del episodio El Huracán, de The Cleveland Show. Posteriormente, publicaría su segundo episodio, en el que habló de Rise of the Robots. Fue un episodio muy importante al tratarse por fin de una reseña tradicional donde hablaba de un videojuego antiguo. Además, fue el primero donde introdujo un sistema de puntuación, para dar una valoración final al producto analizado. Hora de Anticine y Wai Pero su serie principal no daba para todo lo que Skapokon quería. También sentía la necesidad de analizar películas y series, de las que alguien tenía que hablar. Así nació Hora de Anticine, la serie de reseñas dedicada al cine y la televisión. Antes de empezar su primer episodio, conoció a alguien que le podría ayudar con la nueva serie. Se trataba de Wai, otro de los robots del doctor Talgo (aunque esto no lo sabía ninguno de ellos), quien se convirtió en su alumno en pruebas para convertirse en un auténtico analizador. Juntos, hablaron sobre Hércules en Nueva York, la primera película de Arnold Schwarzenegger, en el primer episodio de este spin-off. Aunque aún no sabían que un misterioso personaje se acercaba a su localización... El episodio maldito Un tiempo después del inicio de Hora de Anticine, Skapokon vivió una aventura con su nuevo amigo Aitor y su variopinto grupo de amigos, quienes iban a vengarse de Halloween por 4ª vez. Para ello, tenían que activar una máquina que solo podía funcionar con una reseña del videojuego de Rare, Taboo. Por suerte y por desgracia, Skapokon tenía en su poder su episodio piloto, una reseña de Taboo que nunca llegó a emitirse debido a que había sido maldita. Tras sufrir las consecuencias de ver dicha reseña, la máquina se activó y pudieron seguir con su aventura. La llegada de Sir Pokon Tras regresar de su aventura, Skapokon siguió con su serie de reseñas. El tercer episodio fue la reseña a un juego pirata, Kart Fighter, donde además conoció al robot superhéroe, Megazak, otra de las creaciones de Talgo. Por un malentendido, Skapokon acabó la reseña persiguiendo a Megazak e intentando matarle (un acto que se convertiría en tradición para el superhéroe), dejando la sala de reseñas al cuidado de Wai, quien inocentemente permitió a un robot ocupar el puesto de su profesor. Se trataba de Sir Pokon de Joy, un elegante robot que ostentaba el título del ser más rico de la ciudad, además del de la última creación conocida del doctor Talgo. Había observado a Skapokon, y disgustado por los modales de lo que llamaba "plebeyo", decidió sustituir su serie por una de su invención: El Lado Oscuro de los Fans, donde hablaría de trabajos de los fanáticos. Tras su primer episodio, sin embargo, Skapokon descubrió su presencia y lo echó de allí. Pero no pasaría tanto tiempo hasta que estos dos elementos opuestos se reencontrasen. Primer aniversario En 2014, la serie de Retropokon tuvo su primer aniversario, y Skapokon y Wai decidieron alquilar una mansión entera para hacer una reseña muy especial: The John Show, una de las peores cosas que Skapokon había visto en Internet. Para llegar allí, debían seguir las indicaciones que Wai tenía en un mapa que le había dado un tal Dr. P. Entre su mal sentido de la orientación y que el mapa era un dibujo de su cara, parecía que nunca iban a llegar a su destino, especialmente tras saber que Sir Pokon, quien se había convertido en alguien no muy apreciado por Skapokon, estaba con el mencionado doctor. Finalmente, decidieron hacer una llamada falsa al propio Sir Pokon para que les indicase a donde ir, con lo que pudieron ir a su destino, en Nueva York. Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, no solo encontraron a Sir Pokon, sino también al Dr. Pandemia, quien había engañado a Sir Pokon haciéndole creer que le iban a dar un Óscar por un corto muy bizarro que había creado, y que también había hecho llegar la información de la existencia de The John Show a Skapokon para atraerlos a él y a Wai a su trampa. Sólo faltaba Megazak, quien iba de viaje por el espacio, para conseguir a los cuatro robots, y sus cuatro marcas con las que accedería por fin a la dimensión a la que había huido Karl Talgo. Hasta entonces, los cuatro continuaron reseñando The John Show, pues Sir Pokon y Pandemia habían comenzado el análisis mientras esperaban la llegada de Skapokon y los demás. Para cuando llegó Megazak, sin embargo, la reseña acabó bruscamente. Pandemia ya tenía sus cuatro robots. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento de revelarle a Skapokon, Wai, Sir Pokon y Megazak sus orígenes. Pero justo antes de conseguirlo, una sombra atacó al Doctor, gaseó a los robots, y aturdió con un periódico a Megazak. Conmocionados y maniatados, descubrieron que el perpetrador de todo el plan no era otro que John DiMicco, creador de The John Show, quien había esclavizado a Pandemia y pretendía capturar a los robots para hacerlos formar parte de su ejército de robots que aparecería en su serie. Por suerte, los robots lograron liberarse, e intentaron huir, perdiéndose en los reinos que John había creado. Superando sin dificultades esos retos, se enfrentaron a John y a Pandemia en un combate RPG. Aunque vencieron a Pandemia, no sólo resucitó, sino que consiguió las cuatro marcas que necesitaba para su propio plan y dejó a los robots indefensos contra John, quien terminó venciéndolos y decidió que sería más prudente acabar con ellos. Por un instante, Pandemia tuvo un cambio de parecer, y traicionó a John, enviándolo con un cohete a Marte. Skapokon y Wai aprovecharon su derrota para huir de la mansión y regresar a su casa, dando por finalizado un especial de aniversario muy alterado. Poco sabían sobre la venganza que John estaba planeando. Tras el primer aniversario Tras estos agitados acontecimientos, Skapokon decidió tranquilizarse y analizar cosas menos peligrosas. Envío una reseña sobre La Consagración de la Primavera a su amigo Aitor, quien realizaba una nueva colaboración de Halloween sobre Fantasía, la película de Disney. También hizo dos reseñas tradicionales: el 5º Retropokon, de Capitán América y los Vengadores para NES (reseña donde se enfrentó a un temible Robot Cartucho), y un segundo Hora de Anticine hablando del mediometraje animado de Mortal Kombat: El Viaje Comienza. Este último supuso un acontecimiento especial, debido a que al final del vídeo reveló los resultados de la primera votación de Retropokon, en la que usuarios de Youtube habían votado cuáles serían las próximas reseñas de Retropokon, Hora de Anticine y El Lado Oscuro de los Fans. Por su parte, Skapokon tuvo que hablar junto a Wai de la serie japonesa Lucky Star en el tercer episodio de Hora de Anticine, y en Retropokon realizó un episodio que llevaba anunciando desde Kart Fighter: un análisis al conocido juego pirata de Sonic para la SNES. Pero antes de estas dos reseñas, que se publicarían el siguiente año (2015), Skapokon fue con Megazak y Wai a disfrutar de una merecida fiesta de Navidad. Pero no solo bebió demasiado, sino que fue grabado por Megazak mientras hablaba sobre un personaje en el que John estaba trabajando: un clon malvado de Skapokon, Dark Skapokon, conocido también como el infame Darkpokon. Skapokon, mientras Wai era feliz por haberse vuelto inmortal, confirmó borracho que Darkpokon era canon, algo de lo que se arrepentiría a partir de entonces. Todos sus amigos recuerdan esa noche como La Última Navidad. Los últimos spin-offs Con el tiempo, Skapokon descubrió que los proyectos fan, analizados exclusivamente por Sir Pokon en su serie (a la que había dado luz después del intento de robo hacia Skapokon), merecían tanto su atención como cualquier otra cosa. Así que decidió hacer una última serie relacionada con esta materia: El Lado Luminoso de los Fans. En su primer episodio, habló de Super Mario War, un desconocido fangame para ordenador. Pero contrario a sus pensamientos, todavía faltaba otro spin-off por revelarse. Megazak, decidido a sentirse útil por una vez en la vida, propuso a su jefe una nueva serie de vídeos en la que mostraría a la audiencia tutoriales sobre como hacer series o videojuegos de manera sencilla y accesible. La serie se llamaría Tutoriales con Megazak. Aunque Skapokon no estaba muy convencido por el proyecto, accedió por fin cuando Megazak le amenazó con revelar al mundo todo sobre La Última Navidad, a condición de que se llevase con él a Wai para esos vídeos. Segundo aniversario Aunque el día exacto había pasado hace bastantes meses, 2015 aún era el año en el que Retropokon cumplía 2 años. Para celebrarlo, Skapokon hizo en el Día de los Inocentes una reseña al videojuego que consideraba el peor de la historia: un simple y aburrido juego de Nintendo DS conocido en Europa como Bakushow. Debido a que el juego era obligatorio en modo multijugador, obligó a Megazak a jugar con él para la reseña. Tras acabar, para recomponerse un poco después de sus arrebatos de ira, decidió jugar a una partida de Cartas contra la Humanidad, en la que participaron Skapokon, Wai, Sir Pokon, su sobrina Lady Gel y Zakmega, un primo de Megazak al que habían confundido con el propio Megazak. Aunque la partida se desarrollaba de forma normal, Zakmega perdió el control y se obsesionó con conquistar el mundo, por lo que todos los presentes se unieron y vencieron al robot. Tras el segundo aniversario Por fin, Skapokon volvió a la rutina habitual. Habló de un episodio de la serie animada de Donkey Kong en el cuarto capítulo de Hora de Anticine, y convocó una segunda votación cuyos resultados aparecieron al final de un episodio diferente de El Lado Luminoso de los Fans: se trataba de una reseña de la serie online I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island hecha por Wai de manera disparatada, aunque con apariciones esporádicas de Skapokon. De las ganadoras de la votación, la primera reseña en realizarse fue la de Smosh: La Película en Hora de Anticine. El resto tendrían que esperar, pues un acontecimiento muy importante iba a suceder. Tercer aniversario y 20 reseñas Contando los episodios de Retropokon, Hora de Anticine, El Lado Oscuro de los Fans, El Lado Luminoso de los Fans, y los especiales, Skapokon había alcanzado la cifra de 20 reseñas. Para la ocasión, y aprovechando para celebrar su tercer aniversario, Skapokon le pidió a Wai que le hiciera un cuerpo humano con el que se dedicaría a listar las 10 peores cosas que había analizado hasta entonces. Al terminar el vídeo, sin embargo, se tuvo que enfrentar a su archinémesis, Darkpokon, quien destruyó su cuerpo humanoide y le explicó que había obtenido vida gracias a los poderes de John: John no tenía el poder de crear cosas, sino de idearlas y de forzar a los demás a que dijesen que existían. Este fue el modo en el que nació durante La Última Navidad. Aunque Skapokon intentó huir, Darkpokon le forzó a luchar en un aburrido combate RPG. Pero al saber que ni siquiera podía verse su cara, Skapokon pasó de todo y dejó a cargo a Wai de la batalla. Wai venció con facilidad a Darkpokon, pero al ser un jefe tenía una segunda forma: El Darkpokon Alemán Loco. Harto de su enemigo, Skapokon logró derrotarlo y eliminarlo de una vez por todas diciéndole que no era canon. Y en venganza, le dijo a quien creía que era Megazak (pero que en verdad era otro primo suyo, Zegamak) que no era canon, eliminándolo también. Especial NO de Halloween Después de su tercer aniversario y de un breve Retropokon sobre Ping Pals, un juego que se decía ser peor que Bakushow, Skapokon tuvo una idea ambiciosa para un importante especial: hacer un crossover con sus compañeros robots y algunos amigos de Aitor en el día de Halloween. Por lo que él, Wai, lady Gel y Sir Pokon viajaron a un instituto abandonado el 31 de diciembre de 2016 donde hablarían sobre todo aquello de The John Show que no había sido analizado aún. La primera reseña fue la de Skapokon y Wai, y después la de Lady Gel. Pero no pudieron continuar inmediatamente, pues al ser traído en contra de su voluntad, Sir Pokon había aprovechado que traía consigo el resto de reseñas para vengarse de sus compañeros: las había escondido por todo el instituto, forzando a los robots a buscarlas una a una. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que el edificio podría estar encantado, ya que la siguiente reseña del Detective Enigma apareció ante ellos por arte de magia. Y cuando subieron a la planta de arriba llegaron al mismo sitio. Al intentar abrir la puerta para poder pasar a otra sala, no pudieron, hasta que por fin llegó Megazak, quien traía consigo una serie de gameplays sobre un videojuego de John. Tras verlos, Megazak intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito, hasta que Sir Pokon lo catapultó hacia ella, rompiéndola en el acto y dando lugar a una habitación diferente. Allí, Megazak activó una trampa mortal y ridículamente compleja que le dejó malherido. Sir Pokon sospechó que aquella trampa y el resto de encantamientos eran obra de un conocido suyo: Pigsaw, un asesino en serie que lo había secuestrado en una ocasión. Como venganza, le envió una bomba con un episodio de The John Show, forzándolo a analizarlo y viendo exclusivamente él la reseña. Pero al final resultó que lo único de lo que era responsable Pigsaw era de la trampa rebuscada, y no de los sucesos paranormales. Así que Skapokon y compañía tuvieron que seguir buscando reseñas y la salida. Tras ver la reseña que había aparecido tras activarse la trampa, realizada por El Crítico Molesto, activaron un pasadizo hacia el sótano usando el dinero de Sir Pokon. Allí hallaron una nueva reseña, por Álex López Lorenzo, en una estatua del rey de Burger King, que intentó venderles unas hamburguesas pero los asustó en el proceso, haciéndoles huir. Así, llegaron al tejado, donde la última reseña, por Aitor Molina, llegó de la nada. Tras verla, dieron por concluido el especial, pero fueron interrumpidos por un visitante inesperado: Zakmega, convertido en su versión fantasma Zakmeghost, apareció dispuestos a hacerles sufrir por lo que le hicieron en su último encuentro. Les reveló ser el autor de los sucesos extraños que habían vivido, e hizo que Wai, Lady Gel y Sir Pokon discutieran sobre cómo derrotarlo. Mientras discutían, Skapokon averiguó las intenciones de Zakmega y los detuvo. Acusó al villano de intentar ganar atención, tal y cómo el propio John se dedicaba a hacer con su serie. Le instó a cambiar de parecer y volverse una buena persona como su primo, aunque él lo interpretó de la manera equivocada y huyó, liberando al instituto de la maldición. Entonces apareció el espíritu que vivía en el instituto, Zurfura, quien despertó pasiones nunca antes sentidas en Wai. Les contó todo lo referente a la llegada de Zakmega y, agradecida por ayudarle a librarse de él, les mostró su reinterpretación de un episodio de John. Terminada por fin la reseña, y reunidos de nuevo con Megazak, todos volvieron a su hogar, sin saber que un misterioso hombre les vigilaba de cerca. Después de Halloween Tras Halloween, Skapokon volvió a la rutina habitual con nuevas reseñas. Cuando iba a hacer un Lado Luminoso de los Fans acerca de buenos fangames de la franquicia de Smash Bros, fue interrumpido por Sir Pokon, quien alegó que le había robado el programa. Para acabar con la discusión, decidieron hacer una tregua y hablar juntos de diversos fangames de Smash en un crossover al que titularon El Lado a Medio Iluminar de los Fans. Más tarde siguió con su saga principal con un Retropokon acerca de Kid Drácula, para Game Boy, y al conseguir una capturadora de vídeo pudo empezar a grabar videojuegos de videoconsolas que no podía emular anteriormente, como Gamecube, Wii o PS2. Estrenó dicho aparato en un episodio de Retropokon donde habló de Inspector Gadget: Mad Robots Invasion, para PS2, y posteriormente convocó una nueva votación cuyos resultados aparecerían en el siguiente vídeo. Cuarto aniversario Para celebrar el cuarto aniversario de Retropokon, Skapokon, Wai y Megazak fueron al Random Cinema, un cine donde la película que se veía se elegía de forma totalmente aleatoria. De igual modo los anuncios, emitiéndose un tráiler de la película de Go!Animate, un infame programa explotado por niños pequeños. Para demostrar que todo lo dicho en el tráiler era falso, Skapokon y Wai abandonaron el Random Cinema y se prepararon para hacer una reseña de Go!Animate the Movie. Ninguno de los dos sabían que la reseña estaba siendo manipulada por Bill Raccord, el presidente de la compañía V-Volt Movies (productora de la película de Go!Animate), quien quería impedir que nadie dijese nada malo sobre sus películas para que la gente fuese a verlas igualmente. Tras acabar la reseña, pudieron derrotarle con ayuda de Lady Gel, emitiéndose el vídeo sin edición. 1000 suscriptores en adelante Poco después de su cuarto aniversario, Skapokon logró una hazaña que consideraba imposible: alcanzar la cifra de 1000 suscriptores en Youtube. Para la ocasión, realizó un vídeo llamado Ask-apokon, en el que respondió algunas preguntas realizadas por los fans. Desde entonces, regresó a sus quehaceres habituales con sus reseñas. Acompañó brevemente a Wai en el debut de su propia serie, Wai habla de, y también realizó un análisis tradicional en el décimo Retropokon al videojuego Shrek Super Slam. Además, tras casi dos años desde su primer episodio, le permitió a Megazak seguir con su spin-off con un segundo episodio, Tutoriales con Megazak, e hizo una reseña más de Hora de Anticine a la serie de Rayman. Para entonces, Skapokon por fin había logrado alcanzar 2000 suscriptores, superando con creces el tiempo que tardó en alcanzar el millar. Por ello siguió con su racha de vídeo, publicando en 2018 nuevos vídeos como un Lado Luminoso de los Fans al videojuego Super Robotnik Land o el onceavo Retropokon, en el que habló de un videojuego promocional de Fripozo. Características Físicamente Skapokon es un robot del Dr. Talgo: como todas sus creaciones, es un modelo humanoide que carece de brazos, piernas y cuello. Personalidad Es un poco cascarrabias y se irrita con facilidad, pero tiene buen criterio a la hora de valorar productos. Habilidades Entre otras muchas armas, cuenta con una pistola que lanza cabezas, disfraces del Capitán América, Ojo de Halcón y Iron Man, y un peligroso toque eléctrico para aturdir a sus rivales. Apariciones - Retropokon * Retropokon 0: Taboo * Retropokon 1: Top 14 Videojuegos que a mí me gustan, pero los demás odian [Primera aparición] * Retropokon 2: Rise of the Robots * Retropokon 3: Kart Fighter * Retropokon 4: Lego Spanish Movie * Retropokon 5: Captain America and the Avengers * Retropokon 6: Sonic the Hedgehog 4 * Retropokon 7: Ping Pals * Retropokon 8: Kid Dracula * Retropokon 9: Inspector Gadget Mad Robots Invasion * Retropokon 10: Shrek Super Slam * Retropokon 11: Los Juegos de Dikie y Dukie * Retropokon Especial 1: El Huracán (Cleveland Show) * Retropokon Especial de Aniversario: The John Show * Retropokon Especial de 2º Aniversario: LoL (Bakushow) * Retropokon Especial de 3er Aniversario: Top 10 Peores Cosas Analizadas * Retropokon Especial NO de Halloween: The John Show Extras * Retropokon Especial de 4º Aniversario: Go!Animate The Movie - Hora de Anticine * Hora de Anticine 1: Hércules en Nueva York * Hora de Anticine 2: Kombate Mortal * Hora de Anticine 3: Lucky Star * Hora de Anticine 4: La Leyenda del Coco de Cristal * Hora de Anticine 5: Smosh la Película * Hora de Anticine 6: La Serie Animada de Rayman - El Lado Oscuro de los Fans * El Lado Oscuro de los Fans 1: Jimmy Neutron: Happy Family Happy Hour * El Lado Oscuro de los Fans 4: Super Brawl 2 - El Lado Luminoso de los Fans * El Lado Luminoso de los Fans 1: Super Mario War * El Lado Luminoso de los Fans 2: I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island * El Lado Luminoso de los Fans 3: Super Robotnik Land - El Lado A Medio Iluminar de los Fans * El Lado A Medio Iluminar de los Fans: Fangames de Super Smash Bros. - Wai habla de * Wai habla de Brawl in the Family (El capítulo de Los Simpson) * Wai habla de asdfmovies - Tutoriales con Megazak * Tutoriales con Megazak 1: Anime para promocionar juguetes * Tutoriales con Megazak 2: Kart Racers - Ask-apokon - The Fantasía Revenge: La Consagración de la PrimaveraCategoría:Personajes